Vivre, souffrir, pleurer, aimer
by FantasiaLine
Summary: Une année se termine et une autre commence. Alors que l'heure est à la fête et aux bonnes résolutions,une onde magique secoue le monde.Que s'est-il passé ? Rien ne va plus. Sirius Black sort du Voile. Il ne se souvient de rien,ni personne, et ne semble pas avoir souffert des années passées. Il va devoir réapprendre à vivre, acquitté des meurtres dont il avait été reconnu coupable.
1. Nouvelle année , nouvelle épreuve

_Hellooo !_

_Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur ma toute première fanfiction. J'ai toujours beaucoup écrit, mais je n'ai jamais osé poster mes histoires … Celle-ci est née après avoir lut plusieurs fanfiction sur le couple. Sirius est l'un de mes personnages préférés ! J'espère que vous pardonnerez les quelques fautes d'orthographe encore présente , ou même la petitesse de mon chapitre. Mais bon, bref … Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! :)_

* * *

L'ambiance était festive. Les rires fusaient, les conversations allaient bon train et les sourires ne quittaient plus les lèvres des divers invités. C'était une nouvelle année qui débutait, la seconde depuis que le monde Sorcier eut été libéré du Mage Noir dont le simple nom effrayait encore. Il était tellement bon d'être libéré de la menace, de ne plus avoir d'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête et de reconstruire une vie empreinte d'autant de normalité que possible dans un monde de magie.  
Les nombreux partisans de l'immonde mage noir ayant survécus à la bataille de Poudlard virent rapidement s'ouvrir, puis se refermer derrière eux, les portes d'Azkaban. La prison n'était plus ce qu'elle était, cependant. A la grande déception des survivants qui réclamaient vengeance, elle était devenue plus vivable pour des humains, aussi mauvais soient-ils. Des sorciers à l'entrainement rigoureux, et au passé irréprochable, avaient remplacés les Détraqueurs et la peine de mort avait donc été abolie. Les Doloris y furent tolérés à dose raisonnable, de même que certains châtiments physiques.

Ces décisions prises par le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt , firent de nombreux indignés … Presque autant que de satisfaits. Beaucoup d'autres choses furent aussi mises en place lorsque l'ancien directeur du bureau des Aurors arriva à la tête du monde Sorcier. Chaque combattant, vivant ou non , avait été récompensé de l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe pour sa bravoure au combat , par exemple. Quelques lois concernant les créatures magiques virent également le jour, accordant des droits et devoirs à tous de manière à rétablir un semblant d'égalité.

Les nombreuses victimes qu'avait faites la guerre eurent droit à un dernier hommage digne de ce nom. Une statue, immense représentation d'un groupe de sorciers levant leurs baguettes vers le ciel et accompagnés d'un elfe, d'un centaure ainsi que d'un gobelin, fut dressée à Pré-Au-lard. Des centaines, des milliers de noms, se gravèrent sur la large base de marbre noir. Dumbledore , Rogue , Fol-Œil , Lupin , Tonks , Fred , et beaucoup d'autres encore … Tant d'héros ayant perdu la vie pour sauver tout ce qu'ils avaient , tous ceux à qui ils tenaient … Aucun d'eux ne devait être oublié , aucun.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, les souvenirs encore douloureux lui serrant le cœur.

_**« Mione ? Eeeeeh , mais ça fait une éternité que j'te chercheee ! »**_ Brailla une voix masculine.

Ses lèvres roses s'ouvrirent légèrement dans l'intention de se justifier, mais ce fut un rire qui s'en échappa. Son ami de toujours, Ronald Weasley , tanguait à quelques mètres d'elle , un sourire d'imbécile heureux plaqué sur le visage. Elle chassa la goutte qui dévalait sa pommette rougie par le froid mordant qui régnait et, tournant le dos au magnifique ciel étoilé, suivit le rouquin à l'intérieur où la fête battait son plein. Les corps se balançaient au son d'une musique énergique, les enfants riaient et couraient en tout sens, quelques couples s'adonnaient à une séance de câlins … Tous partageaient un moment agréable avant une nouvelle année aux multiples aventures.

_**« On y est bientôt, les amis ! Plus que dix secondes ! »** _Annonça une voix, provoquant des cris de joie et d'impatience.

Son meilleur ami s'était improvisé DJ. Le garçon qui avait survécu mettait le feu à la piste et faisait danser tous ses invités avec brio, alors qu'une quantité incroyable d'alcool devait couler dans ses veines. La constatation fit sourire la belle lionne, avant qu'elle ne se joigne aux autres pour le décompte final.

_**« Deux … Un … Zérooooo ! »**_

L'hurlement commun couvrit le bruit de la musique, l'espace d'un court instant , avant que des mythiques _**« Bonne année !** _» ne fusent de toutes parts. Les embrassades ne tardèrent pas à suivre , et Hermione fut contrainte de coller des baisers sur toutes les joues qui passaient à sa portée. Et même des lèvres …

_**« Ron ! »**_ S'indigna-t-elle, bien que son rire indiquait clairement qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Mais les réjouissances ne durèrent pas bien longtemps. Les cris de joies se muèrent en hurlements de peur tandis que la terre se mettait à trembler sous leurs pieds. Les plus aptes se saisirent de leur baguette, la brandissant pour parer à une éventuelle attaque, et les plus saouls se retrouvèrent, pour la plupart, le nez par terre. En d'autres temps les chutes successives auraient provoquées de nombreux rires et moqueries, mais chacun semblait prendre au sérieux le revirement de situation. L'air vibrait tout autour d'eux, créant une atmosphère électrique et hérissant le poil des quelques animaux présents.

Soudain, alors que les vibrations du sol s'étaient calmées, leurs baguettes se mirent à briller d'une lumière intense. Les propriétaires échangèrent des regards surpris, qui se teintèrent de peur alors qu'elles s'agitaient dans leurs mains.

_**« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce … »**_

La matriarche de la famille Wealsey n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase qu'ils sortirent de l'œil du cyclone. Une onde de choc, d'une violence inouïe, balaya tout sur son passage. Les corps furent projetés en divers direction, se heurtant et se blessant sans qu'aucun ne puisse intervenir. Leurs baguettes s'illuminèrent avec plus d'intensité encore, tandis que le chaos s'installait. C'était comme si toute la puissance contenue en chacun des sorciers présents se déchaînait contre eux, ne laissant que très peu d'indemnes.

La pièce était semblable en tout point à un champ de bataille, le sang compris. L'onde avait laissé place à un calme plat aussi brusquement qu'elle les avait frappé et, pourtant, personne n'osait encore faire le moindre geste. Chacun retenait sa respiration dans l'attente d'une seconde attaque qui les achèverait, attaque qui ne vint jamais. Mère Nature montrait peut-être un peu de compassion à leur égard, daignant se faire pardonner pour son acte qui leur avait à tous rappelé qu'elle était la seule maîtresse à bord.

Quelques uns avaient perdu connaissance, d'autres la vie et certains laissaient libre court à leur chagrin. Les tragédies qui avaient frappés leurs vies n'étaient-elles pas suffisantes ? Fallait-il encore que l'on se joue d'eux et leur prenne d'autres êtres chers ? Visiblement, oui. Les moins blessés vinrent en aide à ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin, les sortant des gravas qui leurs étaient tombés dessus et soignant les plaies qui devaient l'être. Ils furent tous transportés à Sainte-Mangouste, tous sans exception. Le trio, entouré de quelques Aurors présents, avaient prit la tête des initiatives afin que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Ils en avaient tellement vécu maintenant, que les catastrophes ne constituaient plus rien d'insurmontable à leurs yeux.

Ils apprirent rapidement que l'Angleterre n'était pas la seule touchée et que c'était probablement le monde entier qui s'était vu secoué par le même mal. Les noms des victimes furent annoncés et, bien qu'elles ne soient pas bien nombreuses, provoquèrent un nouvel océan de larme. Quand cela allait-il enfin prendre fin ?

Le Ministère, n'ayant été épargné en rien, était le théâtre d'un tout autre spectacle. L'arcade, celle-là même que le dernier héritier mâle des Black traversa pour ne plus jamais en revenir, montrait une réaction pour le moins étrange au phénomène qui s'était déroulé. Le voile paraissait à présent agité par une brise forte, et les râles des âmes emprisonnées se faisaient plus audibles qu'à leur habitude.

La même lumière intense qui colorait précédemment les baguettes des pauvres sorciers envahit la pièce, aveuglant le garde déjà au sol suite à l'onde. Une détonation se fit entendre et un autre corps effectua un vol plané à travers la pièce pour, finalement, atterrir à une dizaine de mètre de l'arcade dont il venait de s'échapper.

Qui était-ce ? Par quel miracle était-il sorti de ce mystérieux passage d'où personne n'était jamais revenu ? Quelles autres surprises étaient-elles encore réservées aux héros en quête de la tranquillité ?

Tant de questions qui habitaient les esprits, toutes restants sans réponse en cet instant.


	2. Sainte-Mangouste et surprise

_Voilà un second chapitre , même si j'ai la nette impression que le premier n'a pas été à la hauteur ... J'espère avoir fait mieux et vous souhaite une agréable lecture. :)_

* * *

Un rayon de lumière filtrait à travers la pièce , colorant une partie du mur immaculé de jaune et révélant la poussière qui virevoltait dans l'air. Ses pupilles étaient absorbées par le spectacle tandis que son esprit vagabondait hors de l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Elle était sur l'un de ces lits de malheur depuis plus de quatre heures et le calme qui régnait allait finir par la rendre folle. Les Médicomages l'avaient persuadés , avec bien des difficultés, de s'allonger après que ses vertiges l'eurent fait sérieusement vaciller. Elle , Hermione Granger , détestait par dessus tout l'idée d'avoir été blessée dans un simple accident alors que ses amis , pour la plupart , s'en étaient sortis avec quelques égratignures et une foulure , tout au plus. Ils n'étaient qu'une poignée à avoir été gardés en observation dont Luna , qui était paisiblement étendue dans le lit voisin du sien , et Neville , qui devait sûrement occuper l'un des lits alignés face à elle. Bien que ses deux compères se contentaient d'accepter qu'on les enferme pour leur « bien » , la Lione avait beaucoup de mal à faire de même. Être tenue éloignée des évènements l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Elle n'était pas plus fragile qu'une autre , Bon sang !

Alors qu'un soupir de frustration passait la barrière de ses lèvres , un charmant médicomage entra et se dirigea vers elle d'un pas souple. Des cheveux légèrement ondulant , d'une teinte oscillant entre le brun et le roux , ainsi qu'une paire d'yeux d'un bleu époustouflant … Hum … Ce métier l'avait longtemps fasciné et , maintenant qu'elle voyait les quelques collègues qu'elle pourrait éventuellement croiser , il en devenait d'autant plus intéressant. Si sa carrière au ministère n'avait pas été un franc succès , elle se serait sans doute tournée vers cette voie. Trêve de bavardage , le sorcier avançait dans sa direction. Était-ce là sa porte de sortie ?

« Je suis ravi de constater que vous êtes réveillée. Vous sentez-vous mieux ? Les vertiges ont-ils cessés ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce où l'inquiétude perçait tout de même.

« Je n'ai cessé de vous répéter que j'allais bien … Beaucoup d'autres sont blessés ? Le minitère doit surement avoir besoin de tout le personnel disponible pour gérer les inquiétudes de la population … Quand pourrais-je sortir ? »

Un doux rire lui répondit , faisant taire son monologue. La jeune femme afficha une mine boudeuse , peu désireuse d'être sujette à des moqueries alors qu'elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour d'autres qu'elle même. Qu'y avait-il de drôle ? Elle n'avait été informée de rien , c'était donc légitime qu'elle posât toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête !

« Laissez moi donc le temps de répondre , Miss. Tout d'abord , votre état me semble plutôt bon donc votre sortie ne devrait plus tarder … Cependant , ce sera au directeur de ce service d'en décider. Ensuite … Eh bien , le ministère est on ne peut plus agité … Mais … » Il sembla hésiter , un instant , mais sourit de nouveau avec confiance la seconde suivant. « Je pense que c'est ce dont vos amis veulent vous parler. Ils doivent d'ailleurs trépigner d'impatience derrière la porte ! Je peux les faire entrer ? »

La jeune femme se contenter d'incliner la tête , marquant son approbation , et l'homme s'éloigna en direction de la porte. Des milliers de questions envahissaient sans esprit tant et si bien qu'une migraine ne tarderait pas à l'assommer pour de bon. C'était fou que tant de mystère soit fait pour un événement qui lui paraissait presque évident. Une onde magique n'était rien d'autre qu'une concentration trop forte de magie en un lieu. Peut-être qu'une démonstration de pouvoirs à l'occasion de la nouvelle année avait engendrée une sorte de boule d'énergie devenue hors du contrôle des sorciers qui en étaient à l'origine … Certes , les dégâts en étaient désastreux mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un chaudron !

Ses réflexions délirantes furent interrompues par l'entrée , assez remarquable il fallait l'avouer , de trois de ses amis. Deux tête rousse ainsi qu'une autre à la crinière désordonnée et d'un noir de jais. Le temps n'avait au moins pas changé cela , bien que leurs physiques aient tous plus ou moins évolués. Les années se marquaient sur leurs visages , ce qui allait divinement bien à celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur : Ginny Weasley. Celle-ci était simplement resplendissante. Son frère , Ronald Weasley , et son fiancé , Harry Potter , s'étaient tous deux transformés en deux hommes relativement agréables. Un sourire mélancolique s'installa sur ses lèvres tandis que le souvenir de deux adolescents gauches et , pour le second principalement , maigrichons , lui revint subitement en mémoire.

« Hermione ! Par Merlin , tu ne devineras jamais ! C'est … C'est … Incroyable , voilà , incroyable ! Il … Par la culotte de Merlin , c'était inespéré ! Ils en ont fait la une de la Gazette , tout le monde en parle ! » Beugla la tornade rousse qui , sans aucune douceur pour changer , lui sautait presque dessus.

« _Ginevra_ Weasley , tu voudrais bien faire des phrases correctes ? Tu sais … Sujet , verbe , complétement ! » S'amusa la Gryffondor à la tignasse bouclée. « Vous ne voudriez pas l'aider ? Je doute qu'elle soit capable d'aligner deux phrases sans sautiller comme une gamine recevant son premier balai ! Eh puis … Je commence à avoir peur avec vos mystères ! »

Elle s'était tournée vers ses deux acolytes de toujours à la recherche d'une aide quelconque. Les explications survoltées de la futur madame Potter ne l'avaient aidé en rien , bien au contraire ! Le nœud qui semblait s'être formé dans son ventre s'était probablement resserré d'avantage alors que son anxiété montait d'un cran. Le brun lui lança alors un sourire malicieux , tandis que le deuxième rouquin passait une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu es sûre que tu es prête à l'entendre ? Ça nous a fait un sacré choc quand on l'a apprit … » Commença Ron , qui grimaça finalement face au regard noir d'Hermione. « C'est … Sirius. »

La demoiselle resta muette et lança un coup d'œil à celui que l'on nommait le « Survivant » peu de temps auparavant. L'évocation de son parrain avait toujours provoqué de la douleur , ou une certaine tristesse chez lui mais cette fois pourtant son sourire n'en devint que plus grand. Elle le questionna des yeux , l'intimant de lui fournir cette explication qu'elle désirait depuis quelques minutes à présent.

« Eh bien … L'onde a provoqué une réaction du Voile et , sans que personne ne sache comment , Sirius a réussi à s'en échapper. » Asséna-t-il , heureux au possible.

Elle couvrit sa bouche qui s'était ouverte sous le choc , ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Pour les quelques vies prises , une , de celles qui leurs étaient les plus chères , leur était rendue ! Sirius. Elle n'avait passé que peu de temps en compagnie de l'ancien prisonnier mais chaque heure avait été appréciée. Son comportement avait beau resté celui d'un adolescent , en somme l'héritier des Black lui était apparût comme quelqu'un de cultivé et d'amusant. Sa disparition l'avait atteint , même si sa peine n'avait jamais égalée celle d'Harry. Son cerveau se concentra ensuite sur un autre détail.

« Et comment va-t-il ? Il n'a pas été blessé par le choc ? Enfin un retour à la normale aussi soudain c'est … Oh , Harry … C'est merveilleusement merveilleux ! »

« Eh bien … Il n'a , il n'a aucun soucis de santé mais … »

« Mais quoi ? Harry Potter , je t'interdis de t'arrêter en plein milieu d'une phrase comme celle-ci ! » Grogna Hermione.

« C'est que … Comment dire ? Il n'est plus le même. Il ne se souvient de rien … Quand il s'est réveillé à Sainte-Mangouste , il était persuadé d'être au paradis après avoir succombé aux Détraqueurs. »

L'ex-Gryffondor souffla légèrement , une petite voix lui glissant à l'oreille ce qui ressemblait à un « C'était trop beau pour être vrai ma vieille ! ». Elle n'avait pas nourrit de faux espoirs , bien conscient que le Voile ne serait pas dans le département des mystères si ceux qui y étaient retenus en sortaient indemnes , mais la nouvelle n'était pas faite pour la réjouir.L'homme , à peine revenu d'un endroit dont ils ne connaissaient rien , se retrouvait de nouveau privé de sa liberté. Oui parce que , assurément , il allait lui falloir une aide permanente pour lui faire retrouver a mémoire. Peut-être pourrait-elle se porter volontaire … Après tout , elle s'était toujours reprochée de n'avoir rien tenté pour le sortir de là. Même si le désespoir d'Harry lui sautait aux yeux , elle n'avait jamais eu la brillante idée de faire des recherches à propos de l'arcade et de trouver une solution au problème. Elle s'était simplement résignée … Mais elle comptait bien se rattraper en lui offrant tout le soutient dont il aurait besoin , foi de Granger !

« Quelqu'un va devoir l'aider à reprendre une vie normale. Il n'arrivera sans doute pas seul à s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie , même s'il la trouvera toujours mieux que ses souvenirs d'Azkaban ! Vous … Vous pensez qu'il acceptera si je me propose ? Je n'ai que peu de chose en dehors de mon travail au ministère alors … Et puis , je pourrais très bien déménager quelques temps au Square Grimmaud ! » Déclara la demoiselle , un sourire léger accroché aux lèvres.

« Je peux très bien m'occuper de mon parrain , 'Mione ! » Protesta l'enfant de la prophétie , les sourcils froncés.

« Tu as Ginny , ton boulot au bureau des Aurors et tu dois aussi t'occuper du petit Teddy ! Ron et Luna seront bientôt parents , Neville est bien trop occupé avec son laboratoire … Il ne se reste plus que moi , tu vois bien ! Ca ne me dérange en rien , tu sais ! » Argumenta la jeune femme , jouant la carte de la moue enfantine pour les attendrir.

Le brun l'observa une longue minute de ses pupilles émeraudes , pesant probablement le pour et le contre , puis haussa les épaules. Il ne trouvait aucune objections. Si tel était son vœux alors Sirius pourrait s'estimer heureux de l'avoir de son côté , ses progrès se révèleraient plus rapides encore !

« Tu n'aurais qu'à le lui demander … Il en sera heureux , j'imagine. » Acquiesça-t-il. « Mais pour le moment , on ferait mieux d'aller négocier ta sortie … Reposes-toi en attendant ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer , ses amis l'embrassèrent sur tour à tour puis quittèrent la pièce. La blonde , couchée à ses côtés , l'entraina alors dans une conversation passionnante , du moins pour elle-même , sur les créatures invraisemblables qu'elle avait découvertes récemment.


End file.
